


Bad Things Happen Bingo: Fainting

by taylor_tut



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Exhaustion, Fainting, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Sickfic, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: Vanya forgets to take care of herself because of all the anxiety about seeing her siblings again after so long and ends up fainting at the funeral. Her siblings are there to help.





	Bad Things Happen Bingo: Fainting

A sharp thud and a high-pitched Klaus-screech curtailed Luther’s eulogy and almost made him drop the urn of their father’s ashes. When he looked over to see what had happened, he winced—Vanya was on the ground with her eyes shut, which meant that the sound he’d heard had been her body and head hitting the concrete. Klaus had knelt beside her and was tapping at her cheek lightly while Five hovered awkwardly nearby. Though Diego and Allison moved in quickly to kneel with her, Five stood between them.

“Give her some space,” he commanded, his eyes glued to Vanya. They’d always been particularly close, Luther remembered, though it had usually been Vanya looking out for Five and not the other way around. She made him sandwiches when he was tired from jumping too much and she tried to talk sense into him when he talked about how badly he wanted to time travel. She was always the only one with even an ounce of sense in the family, yet no one had ever bothered to hear her out. 

Vanya’s eyes fluttered open and as soon as a little consciousness returned to her eyes, she immediately rolled over on her side, groaning and clutching the back of her head. 

“Ah, shit,” she moaned, “that HURT.” She moved to sit up but Klaus stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, give it a minute,” he coaxed gently. “You passed out.” Five blinked away from the scene without a word, which left room for the others to form a tight, curious circle around Vanya, who had stubbornly ignored Klaus’ request to stay lying down but had graciously accepted his apparent offer to lean against his side so she didn’t have to exert herself. She still looked dizzy and pale. 

“Sorry,” she apologized, “I didn’t—”

“What are you apologizing for?” Diego asked, taking a knee behind her so he could get a good look at the back of her head. He probed it with a gloved hand, which made her wince, but Luther had never seen him so soft and tender with anyone but Grace before. There must be someone out there, he figured, that was giving him some practice. 

“I just didn’t mean to—ah,” she cut herself off with a pained hiss, “—to make a scene.” 

“That hurt?” Diego asked, and she nodded a little. Diego stopped touching her as Five blinked back into the courtyard with a bag of frozen peas from the kitchen. 

“Here,” he said, handing her the bag. Klaus took it before she could and held it to the bump that was surely forming on the back of her head so that she didn’t have to. 

“She bleeding?” Luther asked, and Diego shook his head. 

“Got lucky,” he replied. Unsurprisingly, they were only speaking to one another in two-word sentences, but at least they weren’t actively brawling, so overall, it was going better than Luther had expected. 

“When was the last time you had anything to eat?” Allison asked. “Or slept?” Vanya took a long enough moment to think about the question that it was almost an answer in itself, but she eventually shrugged. 

“Not recently,” she admitted. “Been so nervous about—well, you know, everything—I just haven’t been…” She trailed off, but it wasn’t as if she were leaving gaps to fill in, not really. She’d been so anxious about seeing her siblings again, so worried that they’d hate her that she hadn’t been able to think about anything else, and then they’d gone and likely been just as bad to her as they’d been in every single one of her worst-case scenarios. 

“Okay, well, first things first,” Luther stepped in to lead, “let’s get out of the rain, huh?” He knew better than to try to carry her, so he watched as Klaus and Five helped her to her feet, where she looked unsteady but not as if she were going to collapse again at any given moment. Besides, even as skinny as Klaus was, Vanya was smaller, so he and Five could probably manage to catch her if she did go down again. 

“I’ll make some soup,” Grace offered, and Luther realized with some confusion that she’d been here the whole time but hadn’t said a word about the incident despite taking care of the children being her only real programmed duty. She hustled to the kitchen in front of the others while Allison held an umbrella over Klaus and Vanya, who were arm in arm, Five stood looking ready to catch her again if needed, and Diego trailed behind. It was going to be a long week, but at least it seemed that for the first time since Ben died, even in just the most basic way, they had each other again. 


End file.
